Sword Art Online: Beyond the Front Lines Book 1
by SeanCityNavy
Summary: In 2022, a virtual reality massively multiplayer online role-playing game called Sword Art Online & the Nervegear a VR Headset is released, both created by Akihiko Kayaba. Sean Michalek, Mayden Maple & 10,000 other people, are about to learn that, Sword Art Online is not the VRMMORPG it was advertised to be. Harem between several OC's & Silica
1. Prologue

"Master Sergeant"

It's been a few months since the Beta, I wounder what's changed.

"Master Sergeant Michalek"

its something of a miracle of technology, Full Dive Virtual Reality, who would of gu-

"MASTER SERGEANT SEAN MICHALEK"

A scream invaded my thoughts, I stared straight at my commanding Officer Captain Tobiichi.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Have you been listening to me Master Sergeant?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Okay then Msgt, what was I talking about then?"

"The use of Nervegear in Military Training, Ma'am"

"You just read what was off the slide didn't you?"

"I can not confirm nor deny that statement"

The Captain rubbed her temples.

"Anyway, Master Sergeant tells us what the Nervegear is"

I cracked my knuckles and stood up.

"The Nervegear Full Dive Virtual Reality Headset is exactly what it says. The Full Dive function connects to the brain of the wearer when the words 'Link Start' are said, and render the physical body useless, unlike VR Headsets that have come before it like the Oculus Rift, Playstation VR, Steam VR, Google VR, and the HTC Vive" The members started to type on there Ministry Of Defence Issued Laptops "The Nervegear FDVR Headset uses a modified version of the Playstation 5 Operating System V10.0.16299.5101 and a custom CPU called Intel Core VR-9087 that can overclock to 200 FPS and can lock at 150 FPS" I take a breather "The NGFDVR also has over 15 fans inside that can overclock at 300 spins per second and can lock at 250 spins per second keeping the headset and the CPU as cool as the arctic"

"Master Sergeant?"

"Yes Corporal?"

"Does the company creating the NGFDVR Headset have the rights to Modify and use the Playstation 5 OS?"

"According to the Japan Patent Office, Sony extended rights to Argus to use it"

"Thank you Sergeant"

"Any other questions?"

I look around the room and see no hands raised.

"Thanks you Master Sergeant"

"No Problem Captain"

JGSDF Personnel Barracks  
 **Ministry of Defense Building**  
 **Tokyo, Japan**  
 **1 day before the release of SAO**

I plugged a USB Cable into my modified Nervegear Headset and loaded up its harddrive. I loaded up a alpha version of a VR Training Program the Military Intelligence Command are making.

"Link Start!"

A flash of white and then blue cylinders invaded my vision, all of a sudden cricles with the 5 senses popped up, then a blue log in screen.

"Log in required" a voice said in my ears.

" spac spac tab xweionmlohj"

"Log in successful"

Once again my vision was invaded, this time with green, I turned around and saw a armory of weapons in front of me, but that wasent what I was here for.

"Activate Nervegear admin"

A log in prompt came up, a program I installed allowing me to access my Nervegears HDD and any program loaded onto it.

"Run " I called, a black screen popped up in the left side of my screen, prompting me to log in.

How many times do I have to log into today? I thought with a chuckle.

" spac spac One two" I took a breath "ta D"

I successfully logged in.

"Command help"

A list of commands popped up on the black window.

"Command Network connect"

A list of wireless and wired connections within the area of my room popped up.

"Sean Michalek Room Network"

I connected to my wired connection and I was able to access my computer and anything on the cloud. I smirked so simple I thought Its typically hacking, but its hidden so no one knows

"That's what you think Master Sergeant"

I turned around to find my commanding officer holding a M14 Assault Rifle.

"Sorry, Captain, I thought I was alone" I said in the best Japanese I can

"Sean, Converse in English, I need the practice" she smiled and I sighed.

"Yes Ma'am"

"Good, now show me what you have"

I looked at her, she's a great captain but a little bit two nosey.

"Command Show window" two black screens popped up, one in the left corner of my face with words and another with lines & lines of commands in the upper right corner.

"What's this?"

"The Portable Command Terminal or PCT for short, I created it in March so that I could use it in the Nervegear, think of it as a Admin Terminal, but just Portable" I explained

"That's pretty neat"

"Yeah it is"

"Well, if your going to use it, make sure its not against the law"

"Yes, yes, of course captain"

I pulled down the menu and logged out.

I saw a screen with the time in the upper left corner, it read 8:50 pm.

"I think its time to sleep"

and with that I did.

 **Tokyo Technology University Student Dorms, Female Floor C  
Tokyo Technology University Main Campus**  
 **Tokyo, Japan**  
 **1 day before the Release of SAO**

I stared at my Nervegear headset, I'm nervous, tomorrow morning I will be able to once again hop into the world of Sword Art Online, I squealed. Its been so long since the Beta, I even brought the most expensive Pre-Order there was available. I laid down in my bed, phone in hand and just started to watch Youtube till I fell to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: WHAT'S GOOD! So I've decided to rewrite Sword Art Online: Beyond the Front Lines. Why? Well because I felt as if the PCT (Portable Command Terminal) made our character a little overpowered so I decided to take it out, of course meaning that I had to alter the story. But, here it is, the Rewrite for Chapter 1, please do enjoy, all criticism is welcome as long as it's legit, any harassment will be ignored.**

 **SeanCityNavy signing off**

* * *

 **SAO:BTFL Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

 **Military Intelligence Extension  
Ministry of Defense  
Tokyo, Japan  
November 9** **th** **, 2022 7:00 am JST  
Sword Art Online Opening Day**

I stretched in front of my computer; I was putting the finishing touches to a Nervegear Object File I was working on. A FN SCAR-H, mainly used by the Japanese Ground Self Defense Force Special Forces Group, but this was a personal one. I wrapped a version of the Hemorrhage Camo, a Tom Clancy Rainbow Six Siege Legendary Weapon Skin that came out in Year 3, Season 1, around the gun, making it look cool.

"That looks amazing" A female voice said over my shoulder.

"Right?" I said.

I turned my head to find my Commanding Officer staring at the screen "That's the Hemorrhage Camo from R Six right?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Though it was only used on Lions Vector 308 and Finkas Spear 308, I think it looks cool on a SCAR-H" I say, turning back to the screen and saving the object file to the Ministry of Defense cloud.

"Captain" I said, turning back to her "I won't be coming back after I leave for my lunch break"

Tobiichi tilted her head "And why is that Sergeant?"

"That's simple, Sword Art Online releases today and the service starts at 1:00 pm Japan Standered Time" I said, the Captain nodded her head.

"Yeah, the Corporal said the same thing, I guess its fine, you will be back, tomorrow right?"

"Yes, of course Capt, unless of course I get trapped in it or something" I joke, the Captain laughed a little bit.

"Right, Master Sergeant".

 **JGSDF Dorm room #309  
JSDF Male Dorm  
Ministry of Defense  
Tokyo, Japan  
November 9** **th** **, 2022 11:00 am JST  
Opening Day of Sword Art Online/Day One of SAO**

I turn on my PC and open the web browser, I type in Twitch in the Address bar and go over to the Game talk shows category.

"Today is the day the long-awaited Sword Art Online starts" the computer spits out of its sound system, "Everyone is excited to get it, just look at these lines Tom"

I grab my Nervegear from the desk and do final tests on its Hard Drive and the Portable Command Terminal.

"Everything is working fine" I whisper to myself.

"Alright, Tom, it's almost time for Sword Art Online to go live, we will be following three of our players as they travel through the world of Anicrad" I hear in the background, I look down at the clock 11:58 am JST.

"Looks like it's go time" I get up from my gaming chair, lock my bedroom door so that no one bursts in and does something to me, and lay down in my bed, the Nervegear headset on my head, I stared at the clock in the upper right corner of my vision.

11:59 am

.

.

.

.

.

12:00 pm

"LINK START" I yelled.

 **Town of Beginnings Center  
Town of Beginnings  
First Floor, Castle Anicrad  
Sword Art Online  
November 9** **th** **, 2022 12:00 pm AST/JST  
Opening Day of Sword Art Online/Day One**

I opened my eyes, and then imminently shielded them from the sun.

"Who the fuck put the brightness up on that damned sun?" I complained.

When my eyes adjusted, I removed my hand from my face and looked around. The beauty of the Town Square, the markets littering the side roads out of the center. A large clock tower stands in the middle of the square, it's analog clock face reading 12:03. I smiled, god how I have missed this place.

"Activate Portable Command Terminal" I said.

Nothing happened. I looked at the part of my Heads-Up Display that would have shown it in confusion.

"Activate Portable Command Terminal" I retried.

Once again, nothing happened. I tried three more times, getting weird looks from people logging in as I did.

"Shit" I breathed.

The Cardinal System must be blocking the program from entering the server, even if it is localized within my Nervegear. What a smart system.

I looked around once more before noticing my health point bar, my username, and my level.

"Ahh, so they reset levels from the Beta" I was a level 8 when the Beta ended, that was about as high as anyone got.

I also noticed that I had 30,000 col on my person, compensation for being a beta tester I assumed. I started to walk towards one of the side streets filled with vendors. As I entered the street NPC Vendors started to yell at me about what they were selling, daggers, longswords, hammers and I think one was selling a crossbow, I reached one vendor that was selling daggers and leather armor.

"Ahh, hello sir, what can I get you today?" the NPC asked me.

"Hello, what type of shit you selling?" I asked the NPC.

A Catalog window popped up in front of me and I started to scroll through it. There were daggers for days in this Menu, I stopped on a interesting one, a dagger made with black steel for 25,000 Col, came with a heat damage bonus if it was left in the sun for exactly 12 minutes. I clicked on it and purchased it.

"Interesting choice sir" the NPC said 3as it was added to my inventory and the col disappeared from my balance. I nodded and walked off.

I came across a cheap vendor and paid for a 500 col Sheath for my dagger and about 3,000 col for a full set of leather armor which left me with 1,500 col left for food. I looked at the time, 30 minutes have passed since I've logged it. I turned around and started to walk out of the Town of beginnings when a familiar female voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Master Sergeant!"

I turned around and found a female walking up to me, smiling and waving, a woman being dragged along behind her.

"I'm sorry? I didn't think the CIA would follow me into a game, Special Activities are really stepping up their game" I joked.

The female frowned. "That's not funny"

She gave me a pout before I finally said "Yeah, sorry but I don't know who you are"

A message popped up in front of me reading _Cpl_Yua has sent you a friend request_ I stared at it for maybe 3 seconds before realizing.

"Oh, Corporal, I'm so sorry" I apologized.

The Corporal giggled, "It's okay Master Sergeant, especially since I don't look like myself"

"You look taller Corporal, that's why I didn't recognize you" I teased.

The Corporal pouted and I laughed "Well Corporal, have fun, I'll see you at work tomorrow"

"I will, and you also have fun Master Sergeant"

I nodded to her friend who gave a friendly nod back and they ran off. I watched and gave a small laugh.

"She'll always be a 12-year-old"

―――

I slashed the last boar and it shattered to pieces, a reward screen popped up showing that I had made 30 col and had gotten 14 xp. I placed my dagger backs in its sheath and sat down. I looked over at the time 5:28 Japanese Standard Time.

"Oh crap" I said to myself "I really let time go huh?"

I stood up and did the swiping motion to open the menu, after placing my Dagger and its sheath into my inventory I navigated to the settings menu where the log out button should have been.

"Wait? Where the hell?"

The ringing of a church bell invades my thoughts as a white light engulfs my vision.

 **Town of Beginnings Center Square  
Town of Beginnings  
Floor 1, Castle Aincrad  
5:35 pm JST/Aincrad Standard Time (AST)  
End of Day One (End of SAO Tutorial Day)**

I stood there as Kayaba, the creator of Sword Art Online and the Nervegear said the words that would forever change the life of not only myself, but every single player in the game.

"Destroying your brain and thus ending your life"

I couldn't think straight, and the quiet of the square didn't help.

"If you die" I started, my voice loud enough for anyone that wanted to hear "in here, you die" I took a deep and shaky breath, then with a shudder I said, with a dark tone of voice "In real life"

Several protests broke out across the square, and I wasn't about to complain, this was what I wanted to happen in the first place.

Kayaba's speaking reentered my brain "I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game. But I want you to remember this clearly. There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost. And simultaneously the NerveGear will destroy your brain. There is only one means of escape. To complete the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the boss on Floor 100, and you will clear the game."

"Clear!?" Someone near me yells.

"What's he talking about?" another asks.

I looked over at Kayaba before yelling myself "You want us to clear a fucking MMORPG!? Are you fucking insane!?"

"Finally, I've added a present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourself" Kayaba said.

I opened my menu and navigated to my inventory. I pulled a mirror out of my inventory and held it in my had, looking at myself, before I was once again engulfed in a white light, but didn't teleport anywhere. When the light retracted, I found myself staring at…. well myself. Not the character I had created but my real-life self. My clouded Blue eyes stared back at me, a beard had appeared on my chin, and my height had been reduced to 5'8.

"Master Sergeant?" Someone questioned.

I turned around to face a exact replica of Corporal Yua Kimura, a small girl, only 5'1, long light brown hair done up in a messy bun and brown eyes stared back at me "Corporal?" I asked in astonishment.

The Corporal nodded. I looked behind her to a girl with jet black hair in what looked like the evening out haircut from Fallout 4 and piercing blue eyes I nodded towards her once again and she acknowledged my existence.

"This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online Launch. Good luck players" Kayaba then disappeared back from which he came from, leaving a crowd of shocked and somewhat angry or scared, depending on how you look at it, players in the square. That's when it started. The protests, the screaming, the crying, the longing for home, everything you could possible imagine all happening at once.

"Get us the fuck outta here!" one yelled.

"Come on man! We can't do this! Are you fucking nuts!" yelled another.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod" A female said over and over to herself.

"This is bullshit man! You can't keep us in here! What the fuck type of shit are you in!?" A thirty year old Male asked the sky.

I stared back at the Corporal and a single message got through _"Survive"._


	3. Chapter 2

**SAO:BTFL- Chapter 2: Operation PTSD Returns**

 **Operation: Safe Passage  
Benghazi Outskirts  
Northern Libya, Africa  
June 13** **th** **, 2021 9:56 am EET (Eastern European Time Zone)  
Day -514 of SAO**

"Echo 3-1 to Crossroads" I called over the radio.

"Go for Crossroads 3-1"

"Echo 3-1 with Ghost Actual are in position"

"Copy that Echo 3-1, here's your mission briefing, Ultranationalist Forces are moving chemical weapons out of Benghazi and transporting it to a place close to Tripoli, your mission is to ambush the Convoy with Loyalist Forces, who are standing by for your order"

"Copy that crossroads, Echo 3-1 out"

I moved to look over at Ghost Actual, a Japanese Female by the name of Rin. Ghost Squad was a secret Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force Special Forces Group stationed out of the Ministry of Defense Building.

"So?"

I smiled "Oh, just watch for a Convoy of Vehicles and then ambush"

"Easy in easy out" Rin replied.

"Yep"

I was an Agent with the Defense Intelligence Headquarters, a Japanese Defense Intelligence agency modeled after the US Defense Intelligence Agency, who had been working with Ghost Squad for over three months now, they had become like family to me.

Ghost 1-2, a male by the name of Shiro grabbed my attention by pointing out toward the road we were overlooking. A convoy of Russian jeeps came barreling down the road.

"Confirm?"

Ghost 1-3, a male by the name of Yu nodded confirming that it was the shipment.

I radioed in "Echo 3-1 to all Loyalist Forces, Ambush is green"

A sniper shot rang out-

 **Town of Beginnings Inn  
Town of Beginnings  
Floor 1, Castle Aincrad  
Sword Art Online  
November 10th, 2022 4:00 am AST  
Day 2 of SAO**

I woke up with a start, shooting up and panting hard. I started playing SAO's beta originally to get away from my PTSD, it was a good thing, my psychologist said, but now that I was trapped in here, all it did was make my PTSD return.

"Fucking Benghazi" I spat.

I got out of bed, knowing that I was never going back to sleep now, equipped some clothes and walked out of my inn room. Downstairs in the inn's bar I found a teenager, a beautiful girl with long chestnut hair. I sat beside her, pulling a water bottle I had brought before I went to bed out of my Inventory and started to drink it. The teen turned in my direction to which I turned in her, giving her a sad smile. We were all trapped in here, so we might as well as get to know each other.

"SeanCityNavy, aspiring Info trader, you may call me Sean" I said before turning back to my water.

Now I wasn't expecting a response, however the teen gave me one.

"Asuna" she said just quiet enough to where I can hear it.

I gave her a nod. "Nice to meet you Asuna"

She returned the nod and continued to stare at where the NPC Bartender would be. She was surprised when I slid a water bottle her way.

"He isn't gonna be back for a while" I said shrugging.

She thanked me and started to drink from it. I smiled and continued drinking mine. When I finished the bottle, I slammed it hard on the table, shattering it into light fragments before making a audible huh sound and getting up. However, I turned around to the girl and gave her a little advice.

"I'm sure you don't know about this" I started, she turned around and looked at me "but i'd suggest concealing your identity, boy's lose it when the see Gamer Girls and I don't want to see such a nice girl like yourself get… well you know, what horny boys think about doing to girls. Have a nice night Asuna"

Before I leave however, I hear the opening of her menu and the sound of something being equipped. I turn around to see her in a full cloak completely hiding her identity, a few seconds later I see that Friend request screen pop up for the second time ever reading _Asuna has sent you a friend request_ I looked at her puzzled.

"You said you were an aspiring info trader, right? I don't understand what that means just yet, but I'm sure I'm going to need your expertise down the line." She clarified.

I only nodded and then accepted her Friend Request.

"Good Night"

I responded and then retired myself back to bed.

―――

I woke up 3 hours later, still drenched in a cold sweat. I logged myself out of bed, redressed myself and walked into the bar area. I automatically saw the teen from earlier sitting at the bar, she gave me a nod before getting up and leaving for the day. I spotted the Corporal and her friend sitting at a table drinking tea, I ordered some from the innkeeper and joined them.

"Ahh, good morning Master Sergeant!" Yua said.

"Why are you so chipper this morning Corporal?" I asked.

"No reason Master Sergeant"

I turned to the friend that's been with her since day 1 "I never caught your name"

"and me as well"

I chuckled "Of course, SeanCityNavy"

"Sachi" she held out her hand and I took it.

"Call me Sean"

"Will do"

―――

"Alright, everyone understand?"

Several yeses rang throughout the square. I was at a meeting for a huge exploration mission of the First Floor of Aincrad. I had nothing better to do and I didn't feel like being left behind so I volunteered.

"Mr. Navy"

I looked over at the person who called my name, the leader of the exploration was a big-name Video Game Journalist, Thinker, an Administrator of the popular net gaming news site MMO Today.

"What can I help you with sir?" I asked.

"Your good to head on your own? I can detail someone to you, you know for protection" He pointed towards my dagger.

I shook my head "I'm all good mate, thanks for the worry tho"

Thinker nodded before walking towards another group. I sighed heavily and got up walking out of the town of beginnings and heading out

―――

"Okay, mark that" I set a marker to the edge of the floor and measured the distance from the middle of the floor which was a marker set in the middle of the town of beginnings. "6.2 miles…. Wait what's that in kilometers?"

I was never good at math and I had nothing to help me, so I just went into settings and switched my measurement system to metric, "Ahh, 10 Kilometers" I wrote that down on a piece of parchment paper that thinker had given to me.

I got up from where I was sitting and moved more inland, I was just outside of the Medai Village. I've been staying there for a few days, was able to complete the Annual Blade quest which is now sitting in my inventory. A grunt caught my attention, one was because it wasn't me and two because the squeal of a dying boar came right after it. I unsheathed my dagger and held it in a X-formation, kind of like how the FBI or any Federal Agents hold a pistol and a Flashlight. My top hand turned into a finger pistol as if it was nature and my bottom hand holding the dagger. I crouched and started to move toward the noise.

"Ha! That's right" I heard.

The voice was famine which was very rare. I continued forward till I found myself on the edge of a clearing, in the middle of the clearing was this beautiful brown-haired girl slicing boars in half. I stared in fascination as she ran her blade left into a charging boar causing it to burst into light fragments. She had now sighed seeing as that was the last boar and then started giggling. I found her laugh cute in a way. However, I must have let my guard down because as soon as she sat down, my hands unintentionally lowered, and my body weight was shifted to me feet causing a twig underneath my right foot to crack.

"Fuck" I whispered and got back into my alert position, hoping that she didn't hear, however to my luck ran out.

"Who's there?" she questioned out loud.

I sheathed my dagger and got up, my hands above my head. I walked into the clearing where the girl pointed her sword towards me.

"Tell me your name"

I stopped several feet away from her "Tell me yours"

"I asked first"

"Fair enough, Jack"

She gave me a look over before shaking her head "Don't fuck with me boy"

I laughed "Sadly, I don't know who you are, so I don't feel comfortable enough to share my name"

"Even if it's just your gamer tag?"

"Especially if it's my GT"

The girl sighed.

"Sayori Maple" she said.

"SeanCityNavy, can you now please put your sword away, I feel like your going to take my head off"

Sayori nodded and sheathed her sword "Tell me then Mr. Navy, why are you here"

"I plead the 5th amendment"

"The 5th amendment? Come on now, this isn't an American Server"

I chuckled "I don't think America has any SAO Servers more or less anything with Full Dive tech, especially not after this event" I gestured around us "The public will be to afraid of these things that if any store was to sell a Full Dive rig it would be burned to the ground"

"That's fair"

Sayori sat down, gesturing me to come sit in front of her, which I did.

"Tell me Mr. Navy, what is it that you do in this game?"

"I'm an Info Trader, well aspiring anyway, you?"

Sayori gave me a once over before nodding "Yeah, you don't look like you'd be good at battle"

I waved her off and she giggled.

"Alright Ms. Maple, what about you, what is it that you do in this here game?"

"I'm an adventurer, you know, what most people in this game are by default"

I got up and nodded.

"Well, have a good rest of your day Ms. Maple"

A Friend Request screen popped up in my face for the third time, I was starting to get tired of these notifications _Sayori Maple has sent you a friend request_ I looked back at her for an explanation, only to see she was right behind me.

"I feel, as the only American's in this server, we should stick together, I could be like, your bodyguard since you aren't doing much with that" she pointed towards my dagger.

What was it with my dagger that screamed "I can't protect myself" also, how the hell did she know I was an American? I shook my head and accepted the friend request.

"Fine, do as you wish" I sent her a party invite and she joined. Her HP Bar appearing underneath mine. "Just don't get in my way"

Sayori nodded and followed as I left.

 **Medai Village Inn  
Medai Village  
Floor 1, Castle Aincrad  
Sword Art Online  
November 16** **th** **, 2022 9:00 pm AST  
Day 7 of SAO**

I honestly couldn't tell you when I started becoming an alcoholic, maybe it was the second day, or was it the third day? I honestly don't remember; all I know is that I was currently chugging down a pint of beer. However, this was my second and that was enough to knock me out.

"You're a lightweight" Sayori commented.

I waved her off for the second time and got up heading to bed.

―――

 **NATO Operation: Activate Rebellion  
Ayerodrom Sevastopolya  
Sevastapol  
Crimea, Ukraine/Russian Federation  
March 4** **th** **, 2020 4:00 pm Moscow Standard Time  
Day -988 of SAO**

I found my self staring at the airfield, just staring. Until I was shook by a hand, I turned to see Rin smiling at me.

"3-1 you good?" she asked.

"Yes actual, I'm good"

"Good, get ready, the plane is almost here"

I picked up a pair of binoculars. A plane was meant to be flying in from Switzerland filled with weapons for a rebellion NATO was building up. Since 2014, Crimea had been a disputed territory between the former Soviet State of Ukraine and the Russian Federation, NATO and by extension the United Nations have been against the Russian occupation of Crimea but won't go to war with them, so the best thing was devised. In 2019 a delegation of NATO Nation Members, NATO Partners and Major Non-NATO Ally's decided that funding and arming a revolution in the Crimea was the best way to end the illegal occupation by the Russian Federation. The US backed out of this talk, but the rest of NATO agreed that it was the best plan of action. Which leads us to right now.

A prop plane had touched down on the runway and was now unloading crates of weapons into three stolen Russian Army Trucks. I watched over the unloading through my bino's, beside me Shiro had his sniper out making sure that no Police Officials stormed the area. As I moved my binos over I spotted two Law Enforcement officers I pointed it out to Shrio who nodded. Two shots rang out and the two officers collasped.

"Good kills" I called.

I dragged the binocs over to the road and spotted three GAZ-2975 "Tigr" sporting Russian Police emblems "Shit, it's the SWAT".

Rin took the binocs from me and looked towards the road. "Uhh Ghost actual to Crossroads"

"Go for Crossroads"

"Be advised… the Russians knew, rebels have SWAT inbound, I'm sure BTR-9's aren't far behind"

"Copy that Ghost Actual, you have a Predator Drone ready and on station, however, only use to clear a path for evacuation"

"Copy that Crossroads, ghost actual out"

Rin looked at me and then at Shiro. "listen to me, shrio, thin as much as you can. We are evacing out of here"

Shrio nodded, but before he could open fire a tank shell flew above our heads and hit behind us.


End file.
